Talk:Taiping-Russia War
Russia just got royally owned by the PDS system. It fires lazers which are so fast, a counter attack cannot stop them. They might destroy the satellite after the attack but before you can blink, the attack has already blown up the buildings. As for the bombing campaign against the droids.... Russia is dropping bombs on it's own people? To try and stop droids? Yea it might work in open fields but when droids are flying over populated areas, you are only bombarding thousands of your own civilians. Not a smart move on Russia's part but that only adds to the reason why Russia needs to be brought down. Mass murder of civilians. As for chasing after Valor, how do they know it's destination? Valor blasted off. By the time Spirit and Breeze could respond, Valor is tens of millions of miles away. United Planets 21:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That ***king fast? They can't all fire and completely destroy every single government building in a matter of 10 seconds before being fried by ions, that's way unrealistic! Oh by the way we're only bombing where the droids are coming in, where there's only droids and then less than five civilians, likely zero. Especially South Ossetia is pretty sparce. They flew off to where Valor was headed. Doesn't it takes like five seconds to get to Mars? It takes about 4 for my battleships to get to Mars. They might have killed a few civilians, but probably not. Where does Russia murder civilians?? And if the droids are flying I'll switch it to PADv1 droids combating them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, that f**king fast. Lasers move at the speed of light. Faster than you can blink your eye. Laser is shot from PDS, instant bombardment. By the time your cannons can respond, locate, lock on to and fire at my satellites, I've effectively destroyed the Russian government. It's not like I was targeting dozens of buildings either. I blew up the Parliament and Presidential building and some other important ones such as military centers, etc. United Planets 21:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I know, but every single one firing at Russian battleships, utterly destroying them in a matter of 10 seconds before being shot down? I made it severely damaged but not destroyed. Could that be Ok? Because it's not like you can have them destroy those building in seconds, satellites couldn't accurately fire lasers with large laser cannons, they have to orbit too fast. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :United Planets, it's impossible. I've made it so they were almost destroyed and can't be used for at least a week. That's exactly like being destroyed until a week passes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. . . and to believe this all stared from a wall. I just noticed that's what sparked this conflict. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) It is not impossible to blow up a couple buildings with precision laser satellites. It is what they were designed to do. Russian government = dead. They shouldn't have repeatedly violated treaties and international law. Now they are pwnd. Russia has minimal government left. And what battleships? The lasers weren't firing at anything except the Russian Parliament, Presidential building and a couple military centers. United Planets 21:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) You know you also probably hurt civilians, there were probably some in the Parliament building and some near the blasts that were killed. And the Government isn't Military. Even if the lasers were pretty powerful, you can't just suddenly destroy the buildings. It's unfair. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Whether it's through laser satellites or I send in some other force, the Russian government has been leveled. There are still politicians left, governors, ministers, etc. But the primary government has been destroyed. Prime Minister is dead. President is critically injured, many other key officials are dead. It's not like I'm bombarding Cascadia. It's a blank nation that just so happens to be very annoying, causing alot of problems for the world. United Planets 22:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I would love to control Russia, but I can't. And if you're calling Russia invincible, that's wrong. I just can't have so many people dead from less than 10 seconds of laser blasts. Parliament and Presidential buildings severely damaged, a few government officials dead. That's not invincible. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I've got an equal counterattack on you. You may only remove both attacks on the captials of the countries or neither. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I've also got to sign off and please do not have Russia destroyed when I check in later. Thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thank-you. Plus, if you split a Cascadian battleship up, it would explode like a nuclear bomb (they use fission power, not fusion). So not a good choice unless you want a ship down-ship down. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) United Planets, I am going to stand up for fairness. It still has some government officials plus the President. And Russia has droids, battleships and planes that can function and destroy your droids and planes! Plus Ion Turrets! Please be logical and don't undo. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) **just saying, Time Master, but is ramming the best course strategically for you? IF, Taiping, Britannian and Crescent League forces completely outnumber Cascadian and RUssian forces, even if ship-by-ship they are not the same. When you ram someone else's ship, yours blows up too--and if we have more than you, even if every ramming was a 100% success, you would run out of ships before the IF would...so are you SURE you want to go into suicide attacks? ***P.S., I thought we both agreed that Taiping, in comparison to Cascadia and Russia, was the stronger naval power? So can you not assume that you can just come aboard other people's ships and start "pillaging"? Why do you keep deleting my actions? My droids have spread out and hunted Russian leaders. They are all being killed off. My fighters have hunted and destroyed it's satellites, leaving the droids useless. You can't delete that. That's like me deleting every attack you do against my country just because I don't like it. Russia could have avoided this situation by not repeatedly provoking and attacking people. Russia has to go now. You can make it surrender now and give up it's constant campaigns and it's advanced technologies and it will continue to live, freely or just keep trying and watch Russia end up destroyed and occupied. United Planets 14:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) That's because I can't kill yours, so they are all in Russian territory--holding EMP guns to shut down the droids.--You can't kill them without a fight. My fighters and ion turrets have destroyed your fighters. They can't get far in before getting shot down. I'm deleting the unfair stuff that went up without a single fight. I'm sorry, it's unfair and impossible. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Plus, I can make it so Russian troops have full morale. Who cares because they're losing a bit that they have to lose tons of their morale?? I can change that back since Russia is a blank nation. The morale thing is just you trying to win the war unfairly. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) AND, I think I'm going to go kill your military and government leaders and make your troops refuse to fight. Then I'll win. And you'll see how unfair you're being right now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) XD United, I'm on your side in this war, but I think Timemaster's got a point here...there's a proverb that a Cornered Dog will fight all the more fiercely...BECAUSE Russia's losing, a lot of Russians would fight all the harder and maybe even form their own Militias to harry Everett and Taiping. And it's hard for a droid to disguise itself far enough before actually attacking a world leader...usually, for the sake of humanity during wars nowadays, one side will usually allow the other to safely go into exile...though Timemaster, my ground forces, under EMP cover, have already mauled at least large swaths of the Russian Ion defense shield (not to mention the fact that it's not exactly possible to move a whole Ion turret, and so as ground forces push inland, those Ion turrets would be taken out), so, while United may be exaggerating in having droids streaming in like the river Jordan, Russia's air defense hasn't been as impenetrable as you suggest for some time already. Sun Ling 19:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The Ion Cannons fire powerful ions about twice a second, and the Ion Turret is more precise but the ions are weaker, and the ions fire at thrice a second. They can nail down twenty soldiers in about a second, and ion cannons can kill more than twenty per shot. They are also effective against planes, being extra powerful anti-aircraft guns in nature. Plus I'm nailing you with droid swarms, which attack a mass of soldiers less than three fourths the size. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ***You can't expect to be the only one with a droid swarm, I've been saying from the beginning that Taiping has been using its droids too, and an ion turret, no matter how powerful, isn't going to fire into the mass of fighting forces for fear of hitting your own forces. A) I deployed a military EMP right into the border, so droid swarm or not, you'd still be wide open along with your ion turrets. B) no matter how good your turrets are, it's simply impossible that a turret of that size can fluidly keep up with a plane that is actively dodging. 3x a second is actually really slow, and against a fighter actively trying to avoid, a linear-shot ion cannon's worthless unless used against big targets such as Spaceships. So it's fairly easy to deduce that your ion cannons are pretty worthless. In terms of soldiers, it's pretty wierd hearing about being outnumbered, considering Russia's population is less than 25% of the Taiping Empire's population, and both sides have roughly the same amount of droids. According to TimeMaster, Russia is invincible, impenetrable and indestructable. Lets see how he complains now that Israel just EMP'd the entire country. United Planets 19:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) United Planets!! Remember that missiles for EMP blasts shuts down hospitals, safety buildings, etc. and causes planes to crash! I've made Russia want to sanction you for that, if you want to remove the missiles and the sanction thing that's fine. And where is it indestructible? I finally gave in and let you totally destroy the capital. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Russia is going to sanction Everett for something Israel did? United Planets 20:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I'm dumb. Answer the real question though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) What question? How is Russia indestructable? I have to argue with you everytime I make a strike against Russia. Anything that comes even close to disrupting Russia causes you to cry and complain and either alter or delete what I said. You desperately try to keep Russia completely unaffected and protected from any and all attacks, making it literally impossible to do anything without causing you to complain. What is so special about Russia? Why do you defend it so unfairly and viciously? Do you live in Russia? Are you part Russian? I don't understand why its so "God forbid something happens to Russia!" United Planets 20:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) "*Cascadian releases a Fusion bomb onto the entire fleet sinking them all out of annoyance. An EMP bomb is dropped on approaching enemy forces rendering their weapons useless. Battleships continue frying the troops with small and precise lasers." *Errrrrmmm...stupidmuch? For one thing, in the post right above yours (which makes one wonder whether you're reading at all), we already deployed an EMP bomb, so deploying a second one isn't going to change the situation. Since you were the side who was mainly using droid swarms, even if an EMP hadn't been deployed beforehand, deploying one would only make things worse for you, considering A) it's in Canada, so Cascadia wouldn't have support for personnel and B) Since both sides have EMP protection, both side's EMPs would be totally overpowered at any rate and just fry your droids. If you hadn't read it previously, we shot down your battleships a while back, and as "small and precise lasers" go, you wouldn't have much of those, considering that you're using a battleship meant to combat other battleships (at which using your "small and precise" lasers may as well be squirting a water gun at a fire), nevermind the fact that as "small and precise" as you get, you're still blowing holes in buildings and hitting civilians. With much of the Cascadian Satellite system damaged if not destroyed, it'd be difficult at best to even target, let alone "fry troops" with "small and precise" lasers, y'all know... Sun Ling 22:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ??????????? What? The EMP was outside of Cascadia, preventing the British from using their weapons. And if EMP protection is possible, why do we have so much? Russia's planes and LCDS are not effected. And you didn't shoot them all down. And I'm surprised Everett can shoot down Doom in a matter of minutes--It's colossal! I'm getting troops with the small lasers. The huge cannons or for combatting big ships like the AC-0001. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, want peace? I could sure use it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) XD nvm about the EMP protection thing, I was just afraid you'd say "oh noes but meh droids are EMP-proof," so I assumed both sides had some protection. But about the using it outside of cascadia...the only battlefield between Britain and Cascadia is in British Colombia (which is Cascadian), so deploying it against British Forces would similarly incarcerate the Cascadian forces fighting them. LCDS and its Planes aren't my concern, I'm sure a lot of parts still survive, simply not enough to form a coherent defensive line (there's a difference between whole, fragmented and completely destroyed). And as for Doom...well, it's not my right to answer, but since both craft were heavy battleships built to blow the sh-t out of each other, they'd probably tear each other apart, wouldn't they? Your satellites, along with most of the world satellites for that matter, are currently incarcerated, meaning that you wouldn't be able to aim accurately with the lasers at any rate, nevermind that it's street-to-street fighting, so by the time you fire a laser both sides could have easily switched positions... Peace? I'm actually fairly fine with it. I like talking about war and strategy, but this war has had neither of these two and mostly appears to be mass deletions, arguments and reinsertion. But definitely not an unconditional peace...at the very best, a peace conference with terms would have to be convened. Sun Ling 23:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *Taiping admits wrongdoing. *Israel admits wrongdoing. *Russia admits wrongdoing. *Both sides pay eachother reparation. *Troops are withdrawn. (Possible Russian expansion into Georgia? Please? lol) Is that good? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) XD it may be better to convene a conference where we can debate this outright, a Russian expansion into Georgia could only come at the cost of British Colombia returning to Britannia, and I'm sure Everett and United has tons to say about this. :Well, since Britannia invades and killed some civilians, they absolutely hate Britain now, so probably not. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) And, how does the gravity well work? Detailed please. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I posted it in the Taiping Space Program a while back. The Gravity Well Interdiction System (GWIS) creates a vast gravitational anomaly that prevents space ships from attaining the momentum required to enter Hyperspace, whether through space-time or not. Originally intended as a defensive weapon to absorb lasers, the Gravity Well was primarily used because it wouldn't have a significant effect on the area around it. Its vast size only means the massive Britannian Churchill-class can deploy it. As for hating Britain...well...A) you were the ones who shelled Vancouver directly and killed Canadian Civilians B) Canadian Civilians were pretty happy to be part of Canada, so it wasn't like it was against their wishes, C) The IF would have prevented both Space Fleets from fighting, but Cascadia chose to push forwards and blow some ships up, so the space battles wasn't quite our fault, and D) You're using orbital bombardment on an area with a civilian population like Vancouver, that's not exactly going to make you popular with ANY of the international community, much less the citizens of Vancouver. Not to mention E) British Colombia is, as the name suggests, British, and F) you DID jack one of the two population centers of Canada, which obviously won't endear you to the Mounties. At the moment, everybody wants a hunk of someone else's land, so war may HAVE to continue, in fact. Sun Ling 00:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) A) No. ?? B) Well you attacked them so not anymore. C) Well that's because someone was invading homeland. D) Not quite orbital bombardment, the battleships are at like 7,500 feet with small and precise lasers. E) The name British Columbia, nor does Oregon or Washington, exist anymore. It's just Cascadia, counties, townships. F) To defend our homeland. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) A) Yes you have...your very post: "...They eventually connect to Cascadian land and droids borrowed from Russia bombard more British forces." Considering that Britannian forces were fighting Cascadian forces in house-to-house combat in Vancouver, firing onto them was firing into civilians. B) Actually, not at all. Patrick Henry did represent patriotism (that you somehow completely ignore) when he said "give me liberty or give me death". Give me YOUR reasons that you would think Canadians would ever go along with a secessionist state, and I can show perfectly well that they're ridiculous. C) We hadn't even invaded at that point if you look at the actual chronological order, Britannia was still only part of the Blockade. Don't made excuses. D) When you're fighting in a building and without any Satellites for targeting purposes, "your small and precise" lasers wouldn't be able to even hit their targets effectively, nevermind shooting them while both sides are hiding in buildings and where, by the time you lock on, the situation has probably changed, E) Perhaps that would be why the..."Cascadians" there don't quite like you? Because you're stamping on 150 years of tradition and 150 years of peaceful, prosperous rule? Sun Ling 00:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) D-Day You can undo Russia's D-Day if it gives up it's campaign and surrenders. It will be allowed to continue to be an independent state but will not be allowed to own space weapons, craft, ion weapons or weapons of mass destruction. United Planets 01:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope. I'm fine--You're done for, too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :If you're going to almost cancel your D-Day, I'll unextremish Russia's. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) It is agaisnt the rules to destroy user nations. Russia on the other hand is a severely annoying terrorist regime blank nation that really has to go. I gave you your chances to cease making Russia commit crimes over and over but you refuse to make Russia a good guy. You pretty much asked me to eradicate it. This can all be undone, just make Russia give up. United Planets 01:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) XD Ain't this blackmail? Bluntly, I think both sides are utterly mad at the moment. United, what you're suggesting be done is what the Treaty of Versailles did, and that was set the stage for the next war o.0, just building up further tension. My suggestion would be simply to partition Russia into various states. Sun Ling 01:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Now that Russia's insane government and military has been destroyed completely, the nation will be divided up among nations. Russia is just too nuts to be allowed to be independent and seems to be a heavily abused blank nation. To prevent further conflict, it must be removed from gameplay. Parts may go to Zulkavita, others to Georgia, sections to the Imperial nation of Siberia and some to Scandinavia. But like I said, this can be undone, if Russia just gives up. Even then, it will still be divided up, to prevent further outbreaks. United Planets 01:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Although the United Kingdom of Scandinavia has stayed neutral during the conflict, we would request that the Republic of Karelia and the Leningrad and Murmansk Oblasts be at least administered by Scandinavia for the purpose of restoring order and assisting in rebuilding. (Of course, there is that little matter of Russia shutting down Finland's power for a week during the Pan-Eurasian War.) Incorporation into the Kingdom will be forthcoming. Genius In the Lamp 04:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Just letting you know how the EMP attack works.... The bomb is detonated at a specific altitude, so that the EMP can spread out over a certain area. 40,000 feet over Kansas would wipe out the United States, most of Canada and most of Mexico. To set of even a weak nuke over Israel, would require you to detonate it at an altitude so low, that everything on the ground is destroyed anyway, completely defeating the purpose of the EMP attack. BEcause Russia deployed several of these nukes at a low altitude, all of Israel was destroyed, at the least, five million dead and the other two million going to die from severe radiation poisoning. Also, Everett fended off Russia's murderous attack using suicide Raptor planes and anti missile interceptor missiles. The Raptor jet is capable of travelling much faster than Russia's ion missiles. Earlier you stated they move at five miles per second. This means it would take 20 minutes to get from Russia to Everett, giving Raptor planes and other defenses plenty of time to shoot down the attack. You're lucky I'm even letting you take out four cities, much less all of them, something that is against the rules. I might as well eradicate Cascadia and Zulkavita in response. But you wouldn't like that. United Planets 15:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Then I'll take that out. Dangit. And for the planes, they would miss at an over 99.9% percent chance because of their speed and the missile's speed. Then since I only don't have Russia on the map because I can't have it because of rules, you can blow it up? And Shooting Star''s are space capable and go about a fast as an Everetti raptor plane. And with LCDS and Anti-Ballistic Missiles, few would be exploded. So let's remove both doomsdays. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Well I'll have to remove other stuff too, lol. Including Doomsday. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Am I allowed to destroy your SDI and Fusion Weapons completely with those missiles? If I'm not, I will continue adding those comments. Of course they're not invincible, but it really is possible to kill a low ground missile. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sun Ling, please revise your comment, that's not how the ion cannon is like. Ions are different than other things. Not unless you explain the Ion cannon--something that, unlike you, I have properly done for every single one of my weapons. The Gravity Orbital Defense and the gravitational defenses should be more than sufficient to either A) intercept the Ions (since, even if Ions could go through things (as indeed some particles can), you cannot selectively choose which areas of the Ion beam are transparent and so it would simply be activated early) or B) Simply use gravity to yank an Ion Missile (which, I would assume, is a physical object) off course. I have been holding back on using ridiculously advanced technology such as Radiation Wave shielding and Hadron Cannon, but if you insist on repeatedly using Ion weapons, I will begin to use Radiation Wave Shielding so that both sides end up with both weapons ineffective. Sun Ling 23:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) The system generates Ion Particles through messing with atoms and then heats them. It send them barreling into an object. If will be stopped only by something twice as dense as water or denser. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Dude, most of the solids in the world are twice as dense as water. But interestingly, the Ion weapons seem to have the same effect as Radiation Wave cannons and Missiles in terms of what they actually do through creating a superheating effect... Sun Ling 00:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Changing the Past?! *Timemaster, I noticed that on the last changes, you changed what happened yesterday and the day before and essentially changed the past. Is that even allowed, dude? Everyone else here simply writes responses, and yet you change history to suit your timeline of events without anyone else's agreement. Undoing doomsday was done with mutual agreement by the people who did the actions (you and United), but you changing the past just to suit you on your own volition is neither plausible nor fair, y'know? P.S. Want to compromise on the Canadian Question? While Canadians would want to live in Canadia more, the success of the Canadian Economic System and their wishes to keep their homes would indeed upturn the balance, so want to just go with 43% supporting Britannia, 43% supporting Cascadia and 16% unsure? Because honestly, our argument is going nowhere, me just rapping off the same things over and over and you simply saying it's not true...Sun Ling 00:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I changed it so Russia didn't fired the missiles that made Russia doomsday. Plus the bombing difference is just a minor difference. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure about others, but most of the people I know are pretty proud to be Canadian, and I don't think one war would change that much. (I'm a British Colombian myself) PS. Jan, I left you a message on AIM, could you go check it? Isseiryu 00:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, Out Sun Ling 00:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Oh...I see. Well, alright about the missiles, feel free to change it back (sorry). About the bombings, though, it is NOT a minor difference. That's what's been causing the civilian casualties, and you changing that completely alters history just to suit you so you can say that you didn't harm Civilians. You're simply trying to bend the wording in order to suit what you're saying in the Manila Conference. And can you state your opinion on the canadian support compromise thing? I'd like to hear some feedback, considering that if we continue arguing nothing's going to get done save for a constant delete and reinsertion of text. Sun Ling 00:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I know, a whole group of you live there. Including RAE and Tamayomari (I think). Let's sign a peace treaty instead, Pleeease! I'm tired of this war. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yep, and Sepctor, and the dude who manages the Republic of South-East Asia (He doesn't edit much on FW so I don't remember his username) Isseiryu 01:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) XD we all agreed we could do with peace already, but it's what the terms are that's the problem. The Manila Peace Conference has just become a big Political Tussle (Cascadia doesn't want peace without getting British Colombia Back. Britannia won't support the Everetti Control of Georgia unless it gets to keep British Colombia. Everett doesn't want Britannia to gain British Colombia for fear that the same will happen in Everett, and it also wants to destroy Russia's capacity to fight. Taiping wants to keep Russia as a client economically and supports both Georgia and British Colombia but is torn between both.) So at the moment we're all in a political deadlock. That's why I suggested the 43-43 compromise (stop ignoring it! >xE) Sun Ling 01:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :No, thanks. '''My' citizens are happy in Cascadia. And Cascadia is just Cascadia, then it goes to counties and townships. Also, why shouldn't I have territory in Canada? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Well it IS kinda far away. You'd be hard pressed to defend it in times of war, so yeah...Besides, why do you want BC so much? Isseiryu The same can be asked of Sun Ling. Why does he need British Columbia? He has the UK, Australia, New Zealand and most of Canada, why is the half of BC that Cascadia has so important? It's the land area that TimeMaster chose for his country. Just like how Sun Ling and you chose your countries and land area for Taiping. TimeMaster got to the land there first, it is rightfully his. United Planets 17:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Timemaster, then we will simply contradict each other on every post by simply stating that the majority of British Colombia is with (whoever is speaking), and all we'll get is a logical fallacy. You say you are "tired of this war" and yet you insist on a complete "no compromise" policy. United, thanks to Timemaster, you can say all you wants about how I hold "Canada"--but we hold less than 25% of Canada's population, since you two chose to tear out the choicest parts of Canada and the population centers. As Isseiryu and almost every Canadian you ask will tell you (both in this and IRL), they would have joined the USA in the American Revolution if they had any interest in seceding. 75% of British Colombia is from the British Empire by Birth, and even in Quebec, where separatist urges are the strongest, an attempt to secede was blocked by a national referendum. Simply saying that Canadians were unhappy with a corrupt government (which, might I say, is not corrupt at all) doesn't satisfy anybody save for those that took the nation. Even if Canada had wanted to be part of Cascadia, what has it got them? From having at least some kind of national identity as members of British Colombia, you as Cascadia have simply called every part of Cascadia "cascadia", trampling on anybody's sense of national pride. We've had this conversation before, and you simply ignored it at the end to--I refuted, in that argument, every reason you have for Canadians wanting to leave. Pose those reasons again and I will gladly refute them again. If I recall, you pointed out the things you thought didn't make sense in Taiping as well and I explained those, but you simply refused to answer afterwards. You saying that simply because Timemaster "claimed" the land first that it is rightfully his. If that's true, then why not give New York back to the Dutch, or, even better, the Natives? The fact is that what is "rightfully" someone's isn't based on flags or claims, but people. In the 21st century we are rational people, we don't do things for no reason, and all reason and historical precedent points to the fact that Canadians have remained true to Britain and Canada's national identities. This is the typical American Mindset that Timemaster displays--having no concern for any other country and simply tearing out what is theirs and assuming that they'll be showered with flowers on it. That's why we spent 6 years screwing up in Iraq before things started looking up. And, for the record, not even 6 years have passed since Cascadia was created. It's obviously very irritating where, during the Pan-Eurasian war, Canada was trying to mediate a peace and then, without warning, the action becomes null and void because, 2 days later, a nation called Cascadia appears and apparently, 4 years ago, Canada had already ceased to exist. Sun Ling 19:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Timemaster, please stop altering the past without anyone supporting you just to suit your version of events. You bombed Britannian soldiers in Vancouver, now live with it and stop trying to change the past and say that you simply "sent troops". Sun Ling 19:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) . . . British Columbian citizens chose they wanted to secede, as well as Washington and Oregon, and then joined. We don't have to divide the country into three parts. Besides, you have half of British Columbia, and the loyalists in Vancouver moved the Calgary. Almost all troops moved from now Cascadian territory. Also I'm thinking about making a war map in the Asian and North American regions. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) You know, Timemaster, if you wanted more people, you'd have been better to take Quebec. The majority of the people you'll keep will be people who won't bother moving out of their homes, not ones who support Cascadia. If you forced all the loyalists out, you'd probably be left with less than a thousand people left in your claimed land. The whole thing of Cascadia is all supposed to be made of British Columbia, Oregon and Washington. It's not supposed to be just the two states and I randomly added the province. They do not want to be part of Canada. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Last time I checked, you were in south Africa. Never mind, I haven't checked in a while. Umm, that was Cryseria, not Cascadia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Ohhh...Well, both of them were 8 letters long and becan with C and ended with -ia. It's pretty easy for me to have mixed them up. Isseiryu 23:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Time, you haven't said a thing of substance yet. Anyone who reads knows perfectly well that you claim that the Cascadians in British Colombia don't want to be part of Canada. But we're all Rational people...so how 'bout you give me a reason why? And the fact that they're seceded was BECAUSE they don't want to be a part of canada, so don't use that as a rationale. Sun Ling 01:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Why did they secede from the United States? Because that's who my country is supposed to be created. The same thing with part of British Columbia. They just secede for no reason to make my country, and in my country, they don't want to be part of Canada because I control what my citizens want. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) History TimeMaster, stop altering history and making lies. You know what Russia did was wrong, stop trying to make Everett look like the bad guy. Russia did violate treaties, did invade Everetti territory and did commit war crimes. United Planets 22:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :What treaty? I need to see the treaty. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :It's nice of you to start the war with a statement of "Russia violates peace agreements and invades Everetti controlled area." It's better to start at the base--the border wall. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC)